


A Catastrophic Situation

by LittleLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: I promise the actual writing isnt filled with puns, M/M, i managed to resist that particular tempation, no i am not sorry, obi-wan is turned into a cat, obi-wan tries to make himself known, qui-gon cant find his missing apprentice and is not coping well, what more even is there to say, yes the title is a cat pun, you have got to be kitten me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan gets himself turned into a cat; fortunately Qui-Gon has a habit of taking in pathetic lifeforms, unfortunately he is not good at recognising said pathetic lifeform as his missing apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Catastrophic Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nathamuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/gifts).



 

 

Obi-Wan had no idea how he got himself into these situations. Not that he’d ever been in this exact situation before. In fact he wasn’t sure if _anyone_ had managed to get themselves into this situation before.

A cat. He had been turned into a cat.

And he hadn’t the slightest idea how, which unfortunately was probably going to make reversing the issue even more difficult. Of course the more immediate problem with turning back was going to be getting anyone to realise who he was given that every time he tried to speak only a little _meow_ came out of his mouth.

Great.

Qui-Gon was going to tease him about this for _years_.

Obi-Wan had no idea how long he was unconscious for before he woke up on the street decidedly furrier than he had been before, but he knew it had been at least five or six hours as night had crept in. He just hoped it had not been more than a day, that would be bad. Either way he needed to get back to the temple, Qui-Gon would know what to do.

It took him a while to get his bearings but he eventually realised he was on the lower levels of Coruscant, which meant he would have a pretty long walk head of him even if he wasn’t currently the size of a housecat. Tabby by the looks of his paws.

As if to rub salt in the wound, it was pouring with rain, and while Obi-Wan had never minded the rain, it seemed ingrained in cats to hate it.

Scowling – or at least he would be scowling if he wasn’t a sith-damned cat right now – Obi-Wan started his long walk back to the temple. You would think two extra legs would make the journey faster. It did not.

It was the small hours of the morning when a thoroughly wet, thoroughly cold and thoroughly tired Obi-Wan felt a familiar presence in the force. Recognising his master immediately Obi-Wan let the force guide him, wondering what in the world had Qui-Gon out in the small hours of the morning in the pouring rain.

Qui-Gon looked like a man half-mad as he raced down the street, hair whipping around him wildly in the rain, cloak sopping and hanging from his shoulders, eyes searching frantically in the dark, his voice was hoarse as he shouted.

“Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan felt dread and worry weigh in his stomach as he ran over to Qui-Gon, as fast as his four legs would take him. He hoped Qui-Gon would feel his force presence, know instinctively that it was him, that he was okay, if not exactly the way Qui-Gon had left him.

It became clear that being turned into a cat must’ve muffled if not completely muted his force signature as Qui-Gon strode straight past him, not even registering the small cat at his feet. Obi-Wan followed him, barely managing to keep up, letting out the loudest noises he as a cat seemed able to make.

He didn’t seeing Qui-Gon like this, he had thought this would be a funny story, another ridiculous shenanigan Obi-Wan had gotten himself into, something to be teased about. He hadn’t spared a thought for how worried Qui-Gon would be when he couldn’t find him.

Obi-Wan’s noises as he chased after Qui-Gon were becoming more and more distressed until _finally_ Qui-Gon must’ve heard him over the rain and wind and his own shouting because he stopped and turned around, looking down to the ground to see Obi-Wan, or what he thought was a stray cat. Obi-Wan could see the pain in his eyes as Qi-Gon sighed and crouched down.

“What have we got here?” Qui-Gon asked, using that tone Obi-Wan had seen him use with injured animals or lost children.

“Meow” Was what came out of Obi-Wan’s mouth when he tried to inform his master that it was him and he was fine, if a little fluffy.

Obi-Wan contained his frustration and mewed again, rubbing himself against Qui-Gon’s legs in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

“You’re an affectionate little fellow.” Qui-Gon commented as Obi-Wan nuzzled into the hand that came up to pet his head. “You are also shivering.” He said, and in his concern for Qui-Gon Obi-Wan had forgotten how cold he was, he remembered now, feeling his little body shaking.

Qui-Gon sighed again and Obi-Wan could see the conflict in his eyes, he wanted to keep searching but he never could leave behind a stray either, let alone one as pathetic and helpless looking as Obi-Wan had no doubt he did then.

“I can’t help you right now. I have to keep looking for Obi-Wan. I _have_ to find him.”Qui-Gon was shaking his head and fear was ripe in his eyes.

Obi-Wan mewed again and licked Qui-Gon’s hand (feeling rather ridiculous as he did) before making himself shiver harder for effect. He wanted to get Qui-Gon back in the warm as much as he wanted to be there himself, Qui-Gon didn’t need to be out here, Obi-Wan was found even if he didn’t know it and he was worried Qui-Gon would freeze himself to death out here before he stopped looking for him.

Obi-Wan could tell Qui-Gon was wavering, so he gave his most pathetic mew and nudged his head against Qui-Gon’s legs. He knew he had won when Qui-Gon sighed again and strong hands picked him up, gathering him against Qui-Gon’s chest, wrapped in his arms as his master tried to warm him up.

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll take you back to the temple and get you warm and dry, and tomorrow you help me find Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon said, already striding back in the direction of the temple, Obi-Wan meowed his assent, sincerely hoping he would have made Qi-Gon realise who he was by then.

Qui-Gon talked to him as they walked, Obi-Wan knew he did it to soothe scared or hurt animals when he found them, but he was also definitely doing it to try and soothe himself too.

He had been gone for a week. A whole week. Obi-Wan had no idea how it had happened, he didn’t remember any of it, only falling down and then waking up a cat. But he had been gone a week and this evening the council had told Qui-Gon that they hadn’t given up the search but they were taking it off planet. They had told Qui-Gon he could not accompany the search, Obi-Wan didn’t understand that, neither did Qui-Gon, but with what he could feel from Qui-Gon he would guess it was because Qui-Gon felt so volatile, like pieces of him were broken up, like he might shatter or explode at any moment.

He also learned that his force signature had become impossibly faint, especially given that he was _right there_ , literally in Qui-Gon’s arms. A faint force signature usually meant one of two things, that they were on the precipice of death, or they were a long way away. The council had apparently decided that as Obi-Wan hadn’t been found in the vicinity, he must have been taken away, Qui-Gon was adamant that wasn’t the case, he said he’d felt the connection weaken to almost nothing so fast it couldn’t have been distance, that would have been more gradual.

Qui-Gon thought Obi-Wan was close by and near death, that he had been for days, pressed this close Obi-Wan could feel the terror rolling off him in waves. He did the only thing he could think to do and mewed softly, nuzzling against Qui-Gon’s neck, he hoped it helped.

Qui-Gon snuck him into the temple, cats weren’t _technically_ banned, but Qui-Gon would have ended up with yet another lecture about taking in strays if he ran into certain people.

Obi-Wan was shocked when he saw their rooms, evidence of Qui-Gon losing control of himself was everywhere, datapads strewn everywhere in their usually pristine rooms, a broken lamp, an overturned table. He understood why the council wouldn’t allow him on the searches if he had lost this much control, he would bet Yoda was watching him closely, the whole council.

Qui-Gon carried him into the ‘fresher and Obi-Wan found himself being bundled up in a warm towel and gently dried off, Qui-Gon had turned silent where he had been finding comfort in talking earlier. Obi_wan would bet it was the quarters, if Qui-Gon were the one missing Obi-Wan doubted he would like being alone in their empty quarters, a constant reminder that someone was missing and he couldn’t find him.

Once dry Qui-Gon set him down on the floor and Obi-Wan immediately missed the embrace and the comfort it had been giving them both. He followed Qui-Gon into his master’s room and elegantly jumped up onto the bed where Qui-Gon patted it, indicating a safe place for Obi-Wan to sleep.

Qui-Gon disappeared out the room and Obi-Wan followed when he didn’t come straight back, feeling the distress starting to build again in the force. He found him pacing the living area, fists clenched at his sides, muttering to himself. Obi-Wan went over to him and tugged on his pant leg to get his attention, clearly trying to tug him back into the bedroom. Qui-Gon needed sleep, he looked like he hadn’t had any in a week, in fact Obi-Wan knew he hadn’t had any in a week.

 Qui-Gon scooped him up and set him back on the bed, taking a moment to pet his ears – which felt so unbelievably good that Obi-Wan actually _purred_ – but then went to leave the room again. Obi-wan hopped back to his feet and whined loudly, scampering after him.

“I can’t stay with you. I need to think, I need to find Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon protested with a shaky sigh, Obi-Wan let out a loud whine, butting his head against Qui-Gon. “You’re so tired you’re shaking little cat, sleep and tomorrow you can help me.”

Qui-Gon returned him to the bed, but Obi-Wan wasn’t having it, he started caterwauling, sounding as distraught as he could, letting his small frame quake and shake as Qui-Gon tried to leave again.

“Shhhh, shhh.” Qui-Gon cooed, no doubt half to shut him up and half genuine concern, stroking his back to calm him down. “Fine.” He sighed, and Obi-Wan could tell how tired he really was from his easy defeat, though he knew Qui-Gon would likely only lie down for an hour or two before he forced himself up again, but it was better than nothing.

If he hadn’t been covered in fur, Qui-Gon would have seen him blush and _known_ something was up as he undressed in front of Obi-Wan, pulling on his sleep clothes, not worrying about the innocent little cat in the room. For once he would have been happy to be embarrassed if it could save Qui-Gon the anguish he was currently feeling. Besides, it was not like his feelings for Qui-Gon were a secret between them anyway, it hardly mattered.

Qui-Gon slipped into the bed and Obi-Wan snuggled close to him, hoping that the simple presence of a warm and loving living thing would help to calm Qui-Gon at least a little, he also still held out a vain hope that Qui-Gon would realise through sheer proximity who he was.

When Obi-Wan woke up Qui-Gon was gone and he could feel the Force swarming with Qui-Gon’s desperate misery. He found him in Obi-Wan’s room, sat on the bed with his face in his hands, breathing fitful and heaving.

Obi-Wan hopped up on the bed next to him and burrowed under his arms, Qui-Gon’s hand fell to his fur and started to pet him as he regained control over his breathing. When he seemed to have a little more control Obi-Wan jumped onto the desk, determined to get Qui-Gon to realise who he was.

Qui-Gon watched him as he poked his head at the holo he kept of himself and Qui-Gon before meowing. Qui-Gon clearly didn’t comprehend so he did it again.

“Yes, that’s Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon said, his voice was wrecked, Obi-Wan could feel his hurt, he nudged his head at it again and meowed, bemoaning cat anatomy for not allowing him to effectively indicate to himself. “I have to find him. He’s the only thing I care about, he’s – he’s everything to me.” Qui-Gon’s voice faltered and shook.

Obi-Wan changed tactic, attempting to manipulate the Force somehow, to get Qui-Gon’s attention drawn to the fact that he was not a normal cat. But although he could still feel the Force all around him he had lost all his ability to manipulate it at all. Obi-Wan only realised just how hard it was going to be to communicate who he was to Qui-Gon when it became apparent he didn’t even have another idea of how to show him.

He returned to Qui-Gon’s lap, hoping to provide some comfort while he wracked his brain trying to figure out some other way of letting him know.

“Your fur is the same colour as his hair.” Qui-Gon told him absently, Obi-Wan meowed loudly and butted against him, but it only made Qui-Gon stroke him more.

“You’re eyes are the same colour as well.” Qui-Gon mused a little while later, when he was petting his face, Obi-Wan mewed loudly again, Qui-Gon didn’t see the significance of his head nodding.

“Perhaps this is how it starts.” Qui-Gon sighed. “How long before I am seeing him around every corner, seeing his face in every face I see. I’ll never be able to stop looking.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help his distressed little noise that time, it made Qui-Gon gather him up and cradle him against his chest, stroking his back as Obi-Wan buried his little cat face into Qui-Gon’s neck.

“Do you know the worst part?” Qui-Gon said after a little while, his voice was thick with tears, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the worst part. “I never told him, I never told him that yes, _of course_ I was in love with him too. You should have seen him when he told me, beautiful and unafraid and sure, like he was saying just because he wanted me to know, not because he expected anything in return. He was always braver than I, fearless in the face of everything that terrifies me. I wanted to say it then, I should have, I don’t think I have ever hated the code more than I did in that moment or do now. Banning Masters from declaring any kind of romantic love towards their Padawan. I understand the rule, but I hate it. Of all the times I ignored the council and the code, I should have done it then as well, sith-damn the consequences.

“I had been waiting until his knighting, I was going to take him out to dinner to celebrate his promotion and I was going to tell him that if he would still have me I was his, that I had been his for a long time and would be his forever more. I- I had never imagined a world where I didn’t get the chance to say it, where I might l-lose him. And now I’ve let him go into whatever horror is keeping him just on the edge of life and I’ve let him do it thinking he isn’t loved.”

Hurt and regret flowed off Qui-Gon in thick waves. Obi-Wan mewed and nudged against him desperately, he had _never_ believed he was unloved, not since the rocky start of his apprenticeship. And he had known, of course he had known. Qui-Gon was a master at shielding but Obi-Wan would always be able to read those eyes, he had known Qui-Gon had wanted to say it back the instant he had said it, he had known what Qui-Gon was waiting for, he had known that he was loved.

Obi-Wan had never felt more frustrated than he did then, he mewed and butted against Qui-Gon incessantly, looking up at him and trying to get him to recognise his eyes, he ran back over to the holo and tried to get Qui-Gon to see that it was him, he scampered into the closet and found things only Obi_wan would know about, but Qui-Gon just thought it was chance.

“What has got you so restless?” Qui-Gon asked, not seeing any of the things Obi-Wan was doing for what they were. “Do you need some food? Or perhaps the toilet.” Qui-Gon decided, scooping him up and in reality yes both those things sounded lovely but that was not the point right now.

Qui-Gon went out searching again, he tried to leave Obi-Wan behind but he refused to be left, making it clear he was coming no matter what, eventually Qui-Gon just sighed and let him come, telling him to keep up.

When they reached the lower levels Qui-Gon picked him up, it was a rather seedy place and he was only a small house cat, he got the feeling Qui-Gon wouldn’t want to lose him, even if he only thought he was a cat. But Obi-Wan wiggled free despite Qui-Gon’s protests, he could at least lead Qui-Gon to where he had been last, maybe it would help them to find something to turn Obi-Wan back, then Qui would know he had already found him.

They searched the area and Obi-Wan heard a shout from Qui-Gon and felt another part of him break, he ran over to him and understood, Qui-Gon had found his robes and tunic, he was holding them close and trying not to sob. Obi-Wan mewed at him, thinking that this had been a bad idea after all, but then he saw someone, an old woman walking the dank tunnels they were in, and the Force was nagging at him, telling him she was important to this whole thing.

Obi-Wan meowed loudly and ran over to her, Qui-Gon following him, confusion on his face. The woman saw the jedi and looked unconcerned, that was until Obi-Wan hissed at her and recognition of the cat flickered over her face. Then she looked back to Qui-Gon, saw the cloak and tunic in his hands and looked worried.

“What is it?” Qui-Gon asked, addressing him the cat not the nervous looking woman, Obi-Wan hissed at her again and Qui-Gon turned his piercing gaze on her. “A jedi Padawan has gone missing. Tell me what you know.” Obi-Wan could feel the Force compulsion in his words, just as he could feel it not work on the woman, she had a strong mind it would seem.

Qui-Gon was about to speak again, but the woman turned to address him. “It will wear off. Soon. I’m sorry. But it wasn’t my fault.” Obi-Wan could feel the truth in her words, he just hoped that their definition of ‘soon’ was similar.

She was edging away and Obi-Wan could tell Qui-Gon was going to try and stop her, he evidently wanted to know more and he didn’t understand what she had said, or indeed why she had said it to the cat not him, but reassured that whatever had turned him into a cat would wear off soon Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to get himself and Qui-Gon safely back into their rooms before Qui-Gon did something stupid.

Obi-Wan jumped around Qui-Gon’s feet meowing at him to try and distract him from the woman, but Qui-Gon wasn’t to be deterred so easily, still striding after her. Obi-Wan continued to jump around his feet, not that it was working, until he landed on something sharp and let out a yelp as one of his front paws was cut.

Qui-Gon did stop and look at him then, Obi-Wan tried to put his paw down and snatched it up immediately as it stung and hurt to put weight on, he fixed Qui-Gon with his best pathetic look.

“Clumsy cat.” He grumbled. “Come here, I’ll carry you.” Qui-Gon said, but when he stood up holding Obi-Wan to look around again, the woman had vanished.

Obi-Wan snuggled into his chest and mewed pitifully, prompting Qui-Gon to sigh and cradled him in his arm so he could inspect his paw.

“That’s a nasty cut. Let’s get you patched up, we will come back here tomorrow.” Qui-Gon told him, it was completely dark outside, night had drawn in while they were in the tunnels, Qui-Gon carried Obi-Wan and his robes back to the temple.

They didn’t go back to their rooms, Qui-Gon marched them both straight to the council chambers completely unannounced. Anything that any of them might have said about the cat in his arms was silenced by the robes and tunic in the other.

“Where did you find them?” Mace asked, cutting straight to the point, they all knew who they belonged to.

“The abandoned tunnels on the lower level, left quadrant.” Qui-Gon told them, he was shaking and holding Obi-Wan tight, and for the first time he was sure that he really was managing to provide Qui-Gon with comfort, some sort of anchor.

“We’ll send out more search teams immediately.” Mace told him, standing up to squeeze Qui-Gon’s arm. “We haven’t given up.”

Qui-Gon relayed everything that had happened, Yoda’s ears perked when he spoke of the woman, what she had said, how she seemed to vanish without so much as a Force disturbance. As they continued to talk Obi-Wan noticed Yoda’s eyes on him, he tried to push, to make some kind of noise in the Force that Yoda in all his sensitivity might catch, but he couldn’t manage to much as a whisper, yet still Yoda watched him.

Qui-Gon was dismissed with promises of renewed searches on Coruscant as well as off planet. He was carried back to the rooms where Qui-Gon patched up his foot with a little bandage that made it awkward to walk on that paw but at least stopped it hurting or bleeding on the carpet.

Qui-Gon changed into his sleep wear before picking up Obi-Wan again, and this time walking slowly into Obi-Wan’s own room and lying down on the bed. He was crying silently, Obi-Wan mewed and burrowed himself into Qui-Gon’s chest until Qui-Gon wrapped him up in his arms.

Qui-Gon muttered promises into the quiet air around them over and over until he fell asleep.

They spent the next day searching with other jedi, Obi-Wan was surprised – and very touched – by how many of them were searching, a lot of them volunteers without anything pressing to do that day as well as the official teams.

Of course they didn’t find him because he was already found, they just didn’t know it. Qui-Gon carried him all through the day, worried he was going to cut his paw again even though he had used Force healing to close his cut that morning. Obi-Wan had been surprised he was willing to expend that much energy on a cat, but then Qui-Gon told him he found him a comfort to have near and he wondered if his subconscious had worked out who he was.

Qui-Gon grew more despondent, more hurt, more lost with each day, he confided in Obi-Wan that he was terrified Obi-Wan was already gone, and what he could still feel in the Force was like the phantom limbs amputees sometimes experienced, or if it was his own subconscious trying to protect him from the trauma of knowing he was already too late, that he had already lost Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan slept on Qui-Gon’s chest at night, offering what small amount of comfort he could.

That led to an interesting morning, because ‘soon’ had apparently meant four more days.

Waking up stretched out on his master’s chest was oddly enough fairly normal these past few days. But doing so completely human and utterly nude was a new one.

Obi-Wan yelped and floundered, falling off the bed until he was an inelegant pile on the floor. This all at the side effect of waking up Qui-Gon, who blinked down at him uncomprehending for a while, then it sunk in and Qui-Gon was off the bed and hauling Obi-Wan into his arms.

“Oh my gods Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan it’s really you. I don’t understand. It doesn’t matter you’re here. You’re here you’re okay. I love you. I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t say it. I love you.” Qui-Gon was trembling and seemed unable to stop the stream of words falling out of his mouth, holding Obi-Wan tight in his arms where he was gathered in his lap, rocking him gently, Obi-Wan let himself melt into the embrace and tried his best to soothe Qui-Gon, running his hands over that strong back, waiting for him to calm down on his own.

He wasn’t sure how long they sat there on the floor of his room in each other’s arms, but eventually Qui-Gon pulled back and the confusion of the whole situation set into his face.

“Where– ”

“I was turned into a cat.” Obi-Wan cut in, Qui-Gon blinked at here a few times. “I tried everything I could think of to make you realise, but I had no control over the Force and nudging my head at a holo of myself wasn’t working. I’m _so_ sorry Master.” Obi-Wan said, gently cupping Qui-Gon’s face in his hands, wishing he could erase all the pain that he had caused lately.

“That was you?”

“No I just decided to crawl naked into bed with you this morning.” Obi-Wan deadpanned, and then blushed as he remembered that he was in fact sitting completely naked in Qui-Gon’s lap.

“I wouldn’t complain.” Qui-Gon breathed and despite the fact he was wearing nothing but his skin Obi-Wan would swear the room just went up a few degrees.

“I’m still your Padawan.” Obi-Wan tentatively pointed out, biting at his bottom lip, Qui-Gon’s eyes catching on it.

“The last few days have put a few things into perspective for me.” Qui-Gon told him, stroking a hand through Obi-Wan’s short hair and down his braid, toying with the end, and Obi-Wan knew, he had been the one Qui-Gon had spoken about it to after all.

“I don’t want you to regret it. I can wait.” Obi-Wan promised, even as he was leaning into Qui-Gon’s heat, losing himself in those blue eyes.

“I could never regret you.” Qui-Gon murmured closing the final distance between them and sealing their lips together in a searing kiss.

He was right about one thing, Qui-Gon did tease him about that time he was turned into a cat for years, but what he hadn’t predicted was the awful cat puns that he was sure were going to follow him for the rest of his days.

People loved to give him their sympathies for the rather un _fur_ tunate ordeal, but as Qui-Gon kissed him awake, Obi-Wan figured it had led to good things after all and decided he could forgive the puns.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://obithefabulous.tumblr.com/) come say hi, drop me a prompt, yell at me about these idiots, i dont mind
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the silliness :')


End file.
